Evil Eye
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma s are only found in The Everfall and in the Rotunda of Dread (Bitterblack Isle). They are much larger and stronger versions of Vile Eyes. Evil Eyes are large floating eyeballs with protective "eyelids" that have teeth instead of eyelashes and are covered entirely in sentient tentacles that aid in both defense and offense. Information and Stats General Info Stats Damage Taken Attacks Rewards Evil Eye Tentacles The Evil Eye can constantly transport Tentacles from its main body to the ground to attack the Arisen and their party. As long as the Eye Evil is alive it will continue to summon an infinite amount of tentacles. Areas that are filled with Tentacles though no Evil Eye is present should be exited immediately. Unless the main body is destroyed, Evil Eye Tentacles will continue to appear without end. Attacks Rewards Pawn Bestiary Knowledge * Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 1 - Strong Archmagick skills will destroy its barrier and leave it vulnerable. * Evil Eye Strategy Vol. 2 - Evil Eyes lower their barrier when charging at their prey and can be attacked. * They let down their barrier only when casting spells, this is the time to attack. * Weak to Holy. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing 15 Evil Eyes either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Tactics (Offensive) *Immune to all debilitations. * Strong against Fire, Ice, Thunder, Dark magick spells and enchanted weapons. * Weak against Holy enchanted weapons and spells (like Seism) and physical attacks. * The magical barrier is completely impenetrable, but it must lower the barrier in order to attack or spellcast. Wait until the Evil Eye begins to spellcast before attacking it. * The Evil Eye summons Tentacles that rise up from the floor and can grab, attack or cast spells. The Evil Eye will then temporarily disappear from the battlefield, leaving the Arisen to fight the summoned Tentacles. Destroy the tentacles until the Evil Eye reappears. * Whenever the barrier over its eye is lifted, strike at it with ranged or melee attacks to inflict damage. This vulnerable phase will not last long as it will eventually re-raise the barrier and generate more tentacles. * When the Eye is downed, the Arisen can climb onto the eyeball and use Hundred Kisses, Dire Gouge or attack from distance with Great Gamble, or Great Sacrifice, to inflict massive damage. * Fighters will have some difficulty fighting the Evil Eye due to its constant movement. Employ Burst/Blitz Strike to quickly close the distance. *Rangers: Use Tenfold Flurry and aim straight into the eyeball while the barrier is down. This will cause the Evil Eye to take massive damage and likely become stunned. **Bolder Rangers can also to charge up Great Gamble while the Evil Eye is phasing in and out. Lure the Evil Eye into trying to eat the player and right before it swallows, its eye will pop out. Use Great Gamble on the eye to deal massive damage and possibly even kill it outright. *Magick Archers: Explosive Rivets do immense amounts of damage quickly. This will make taking down its shield and knocking it out easy. *Mystic Knights: Holy Furor can quickly defeat the Evil Eye. Holy enchanted Great Cannons are also effective. Additionally, when the Eye is stunned or knocked down, a Holy Ruinous Sigil can be planted under the eyeball, dealing large amounts of damage. Alternatively, Mystic Knights can utilize Holy buffed Focused Bolt. * Mages & Sorcerers: Use Comestion (preferably with the Emphasis augment) to knock down the Evil Eye and make it vulnerable to follow up attacks. The Fire damage is insignificant, but knocking it down will allow pawns to unleash uninterrupted damage upon the Eye. **A Holy buffed Focused Bolt, shot straight in the eyeball while the barrier is down, can also knock the Evil Eye to the ground, vulnerable. This allows for follow up attacks to deal increased damage. * Sorcerers: Seism can one shot the eye if strong enough. It can be tricky to cast since it takes so long to charge. Try casting far away from the Eye and moving towards it while charging 'till about halfway, then release the spell for a strong attack. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, sniper the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc before tackling the huge behemoths. Pawns generally focus on the largest threat and get picked apart by the support enemies which distract or debilitate them. So even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, THEN TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * Evil Eyes can inflict dangerous debilitations: Silence (on Mages and Sorcerers), Skill Stifling, Torpor, Blind, and Petrification. * Ensure that the party has the best possible armor resistant to debilitations, especially Blind and Petrification. As a backup, bring Panaceas or Sobering Wine. * When it floats upward into the air, if a bright light flashes it is about to cast Petrification. If the eye begins to close, then it is casting Blindness. * In the Rotunda of Dread, the Evil Eye can be lured into falling over the cliff edge near the staircase. Although this tactic forfeits any reward drops (experience points are still awarded), it is useful to employ if the Arisen is desperate. * There are only two tentacles(The upper two long tentacles) which will grab you and perform the 'Mouth Drop' attack. Therefore, if you can avoid those two tentacles, or if they are cut off, you can climb on the Evil Eye freely. Trivia *"The Dragon defeated by the Arisen in the past, used its remaining magic, injected into its eye, therefore created this magical creature" - Dragon's Dogma Official Design Works P.160 * The Evil Eye bears a strong resemblance to the Beholders of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. This led to it being dubbed a Beholder by fans before its official name was known. *During its regeneration phase it looks remarkably similar to the regenerative second phase of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes' final boss: Emperor Ing, complete with holes where tentacles pop out and a spherical shape. These bosses also both feature one large Eye that can shoot beams. *It possesses 66,666 HP, possibly a reference to the "number of the beast" in the Christian Bible. *Due to the multi-headed nature of an Evil Eye, Maker's Fingers nearly always fail at killing or damaging the core of the beast. Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Bosses Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:Eyes Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Dark Arisen: Monsters Category:Trophies Category:Achievements Category:Secret Trophies/Achievements